


False

by bandgrad2008



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgrad2008/pseuds/bandgrad2008
Summary: “If you don’t want it, it’ll still feel as fake as it always has.”
Relationships: Rachel Amber & Chloe Price
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	False

“I need you, though.”

Chloe sighs and turns around. “You don’t fucking need me. You never did, did you? You just wanted someone who could take a place under you in bed, who would pretend that they were completely fine with it and wouldn’t protest because you’re Rachel fucking Amber.”

Rachel throws her hands out to the sides and shakes her head. “It’s not like that! Everything this year has been so completely shitty that—”

Chloe laughs harshly. “You want to tell me about a _year_ being shitty?! You have a lot more going for you this year than I have in the last three years. And I thought you actually fucking—I thought you cared. I really did. But you’re just like every other fucking asshole.”

“I do care! I love you, Chloe.”

“You have a funny way of showing it, don’t you? Fucking Frank when you think I don’t know?” Chloe hangs her head and fights back tears as she lets out another laugh. “When you walked away the first time, I should have just let you go. I never should have tried.”

“Except you didn’t. You agreed that what we were feeling was intense and I _do_ love you, Chloe. You’ve kept me sane. Whatever it is between us is right.”

“This was never right.”

Rachel shakes her head. “Yes, it is.”

Chloe throws the beer bottle she was holding off to the side. “If it was right, you wouldn’t have gone to Frank. If it was right, we would actually be together.”

The blonde takes a chance and steps closer. “You want to actually be together? You want to show the world that we’re together? Fine, we’ll do that.”

“You don’t want that, so don’t even—”

“I need you in my life, Chloe, and I will do whatever I can to keep you.”

Chloe shakes her head. “If _you_ don’t want it, it’ll still feel as fake as it always has.” She sighs and realizes Rachel is only three steps in front of her now.

“I do want it. I want _you_.”

Standing so close to her, Rachel pulls her closer and kisses her, holding her tight enough to pour her feelings into the kiss but loose enough to give Chloe an out if she chooses to take it. When Chloe doesn’t pull away and instead backs her into the wall of their hideout, she allows herself to be pinned, her heart hammering against her ribs.

Eventually, Chloe is the first to end the kiss and rests her forehead against Rachel’s. “I shouldn’t even bother, but you have one more chance. And fucking _talk_ to me instead of running off to Frank. No more secrets. No more hiding.”


End file.
